1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparel, and in particular to a bib which attaches to the shield or bar of a child's car seat, stroller, or almost any other seat or chair which has a semi-rigid or rigid shield or bar which extends across the lap of the sitter, at a height sufficiently above the sitter's legs to allow adequate clearance and comfort for the sitter's legs.
2. Description of Prior Art
A young child often needs to be fed or entertained by a toy or other small item while sitting in a childs car seat or a stroller that is set in motion. The child may drop the food, toy, or other small item and be unable to retrieve it. Therefore, a tray or some other means for holding and catching the food, toy, or other small item and for preventing it from falling beyond the child's reach would be desirable.
Bib-tray combinations addressing the problem of holding and catching items generally are old in the art. Moreover, some bib-tray combinations have been designed for use with high chairs. None of the bib-tray combinations disclosed in the prior art, however, are designed for use with a seat or chair that, along with the sitter, may be in motion. Specifically, there is no bib-tray combination disclosed in the prior art that can be attached to a child's car seat or stroller and worn by the sitter.